Naruto: The Gate To Summer (One-Shot)
by merry1995
Summary: Loneliness, sadness, these are goods words to describe Naruto's life. But everything changes when he meet a pink haired digimon. Together, thay will fend against a powerful darkness


A/N: This is an idea i came up while listening digimon adventure 02 cd drama.i hope you like it

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM NARUTO OR DIGIMON

**NARUTO: THE GATE TO SUMMER**

It was like another day in Konoha. Except for one things. It was extremely hot. Hotter than usual. In this scene of the streets of Konoha we see a blond boy in a orange jumpsuit.

Naruto Uzumaki was a boy who was alone all his life. Life. Life was hell. The whole village of Konoha hated and despised him. Of course there were some exceptions like Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ichiraku Ayame. They treated him fairly and without the heatred and the injustice that the village attain. But then again, they were like a glass of water in a lake. The villagers always chased him and beated him. But Naruto was in high spirits. He was being tested with his team. Yes he became a ninja. In Naruto's mind this would bring the respect of his peers and the whole village.

Today everything was going to change. How right he was...

Now he was walking to the training ground 7. He walked with a wide smile plastered on his face. Nobody knew that the smug smile he had was as fake as saying that Kakashi was on time. People think that he ignored all the things they said to him. But Naruto's mind registered everything.

"There's _that boy_"

"I can't believe _it_ became a ninja"

"How could the _demon brat _could pass the exam?"

Finally he arrived at the training ground only to being received by insults of Sakura, ranting about he interfering in the way of true love. Sasuke with an arrogant smirk warned him to don't get in his way. After two hours Kakashi arrived... late. After a deafening screech from their female teammate, Kakashi took an alarm.

Then came the test. Naruto knew what was the real objetive of the bell test, teamwork. He knew it because he once had a book called 'The Adventures Of The Gutsy Ninja' in which said that the main character, who was called Naruto as well, couldn't do it without his friends. That book inspired much more Naruto, but he tried some times to talk Sasuke and Sakura into it but it was fruitless. After Naruto was tied to a post and a pity scene the team passed.

Sasuke and Sakura were leaving when he remembered what his jiji told him. He wanted Naruto to make friends with his teammates. So he called "Oi Sasuke, Sakura! Wanna go for some ramen?"

They didn't even turned to see him. Sakura said "I can't gotta prepare for the party... humph". She was interrupted by Sasuke who shut her mouth. With a look that said shut up, she walked away with Sasuke.

"Oi! What party?"

Sasuke turned and simply said "You are not allowed to go dobe" Then he left. Sakura followed close to him.

Naruto looked shocked. He wasn't invited. Wordlessly he runned away. Tears flowed down through his cheeks. That words were the drop that overhelmed the glass. Something that Naruto avoided too much time finally happened. He broke down.

Against a tree he spent nearly an hour crying and sobbing.

_Why me?_

He knew of his tenant. But he couldn't understand why him. Of all the childrens in Konoha, why him? The Yondaime could pick anyone but then again his life aparently was fated to be a living hell.

_Damn you Minato Namikaze! Why did you did this to me!?_

_Am i so alone? Is there anyone who truly cares for me?_

It was dark by now and he opted to sob on his bed. He looked at his watch and saw it was 8pm so he started walking away. In that moment he heard a bell...

Naruto...

"Uhm?"

He turned around. He saw nothing. But that voice was like the wind itself...

Naruto...

"What?"

He closed his eyes to try to feel any presence with no result.

Naruto... help...

"Who are you? Where are you!?"

Suddenly it started to get cold. Naruto for the first time was grateful about his bulky jumpsuit, it was warm. Then to complete the surprise of our blonde ninja, it started to fall snow.

Naruto might be oblivious to some thing but a sudden change in the weather wasn't one of those things in the list of ignore.

"Snow? But some minutes ago the heat was melting me!"

Naruto sighed. He saw his breathing as it froze. He shudered and parted to his home.

Back at the village he was surprised by the sight. The streets were empty and it was dark. There were no lights. Worried he ran at the hokage tower. It was empty.

He ran to the Ichiraku ramen shop. It was as well empty.

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening. He was going to find the end of this, but right now he needed to sleep.

He went to his appartment and tried to sleep with zero results. He couldn't shake the feeling of insecurity. The feeling was telling him that something was going to happen. Something bad.

He got up as fast as he could when a scream ran through his house. He went to see through the window and saw what looked like a man in a brown cloak. It had demon like claws, devil like wings and a pair of horns. It was like a cloaked demon. The demon was chasing something that perked Naruto's attention. It was a girl about his age. She had pink short hair covered by a white big hat. She had a white and green attire. From her hat came a violet strap that reached the floor. She was running away from the demon.

"I will kill you human sympathizer! Here you can't escape! Give me the light!" The demon yelled. The girl kept running. She had teary eyes.

_Why is he chasing after me? And what is the light! _The girl thought while escaping from the beast behind her. Back from where she came, they shunned her because of what she looked like human.

Just then a kunai impaled the demon. She turned and saw a boy with blonde hair. He was about 12 years old and had a orange jumpsuit. He had three whisker like marks on his cheeks and deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry i'll protect you" he said. Just then a boy who looked exactly like the one who was fighting the beast, grabbed her and took her from the battlefield. Meanwhile the other one stayed and confronted the demon.

The girl looked scared a bit and to break the tension, Naruto decided to talk to her "Hey who are you?"

The girl loked straight at his eyes. She didn't saw the hatred that was usual in her birthplace. "Mmm... My name is Rhythm"

"My name is Naruto! -ttebayo!" He shouted. But mentally he knew that he heard that voice somewhere.

"Hey calm down. He's gonna find us" she tried to calm her blonde saviour

"Who? That demon like man? Nah! My clone will take care of him. Why is he chasing you?" He asked always smiling to her. But she knew that smile. It was a mask. Like the one she used to wear.

"Yes. He's Daemon. He's a bad digimon who is chasing me. I don't know why though. He says he wants the light, but i don't know what it is..." she answered still looking at those azure eyes.

"Uhm. What is a digimon?" Naruto didn't knew what was she talking about.

"A digimon is an entity made of data. Like Daemon or myself. Because this is the human world, there aren't digimon here. We exist in our world. You can compare us with animals from your world." she replied. Naruto looked at her with a curious expression.

"..."

"..."

At the absence of words, Rhythm kew she was going to be thrown and left to die. The humans always did that. What they fear, they erase it.

"Sugoi! You are from other world?!" Naruto was jumping at the idea of other worlds. "How many digimons exist? How do they look? Do they look as cool as you? Do-?" He was interrupted when an energy wave sent him and Rhythm flying away.

They turned to see the very digimon he didn't wanted to see. Daemon was looking at Naruto with a curious gaze.

"Mmm i wasn't aware the humans were this cappable. But you are nothing i can't handle hahaha!" Daemon said with a superior grin. He glided at Naruto who evaded and threw a kunai at Daemon who was impaled but took it from his skin like it was nothing.

Naruto saw this and made a cross hand seal. He channeled chakra and shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!". After that appeared three clones of Naruto whom were fighting off Daemon in taijutsu. Naruto used this to take Rhythm and run away.

Daemon dispelled the clones and flyied away in the search of the duo.

He never saw that Naruto and Rhythm were stealthtly hidden against a wooden fence with Naruto's old trick. When Daemon left both of them ran to Naruto's appartment.

After some minutes they arrived and Naruto prepared some instant ramen. They decided to take turns to sleep. Both of them were tired, so Naruto decided to take the first.

The next morning Rhythm explained Naruto all about digimons and the digiworld that she knew. Naruto explained as good as he could how he could make clones and move at abnormal speed. Rhythm was facinated with the idea of chakra and viceversa.

Naruto semed to be a good guy. He treated her well and was kind, but there was something bothering her...

"Naruto?" She tried to see the boy's expression

"Yes Rhythm-chan?" Naruto was smiling

"Why... are you using a mask?" She saw in that moment that his smile dropped and was replaced by a sorrowful expreasion. One that you could detect loneliness, pain and sadness. She was starting to regret her question.

"You saw through it?" He looked at her. She nodded. He sighed "Twelve years ago one of the biju, the kyubi, attacked the village. He created chaos and destruction. He killed many people. The leader of the village, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, confronted the demon. Because he couldn't defeat it, he did the second best option. He sealed the beast. But to seal a beast you need a container. Because the beast was too powerful, you needed a living vessel. Namely me. For the sealing it was required a newborn and i happened to be the chosen one" Naruto sighed. His face was a mix between sorrow, anger and sadness. He saw the expression on Rhythm. She was terryfied. So he continued. "All my life i was excluded, hated, shunned, objetive of beatings... i was alone all my life... without family... orphan... without frien-"

He couldn't finish. He expected Rhythm to run away, but quite the contrary, she hugged him tight. Naruto was shocked.

"Why... did they did this to you... can't they see the difference between a demon a you!?" She shouted not caring at all if they were found.

"Rhythm..." Was she accepting him?

"I understand you. In the digital world, i was shunned, because my appearence is similar to the one of a human. They beated me. So one day i ran. Crying. As fast as i could. I ran throigh the forest. That's when Daemon started chasing me. He created a energy wave and it started to fall snow. So i escaped and here i am..."

Naruto looked wide eyed at her. "Like me..." he then gave her a smile... a genuine smile. "Rhythm-chan, i'll be your friend"

She smiled at him "I would like that"

In that moment the appartment was destroyed by a powerful wave of energy. There levitating was Daemon

"I found you brats. Now give me the light" Daemon ordered

"Wait! What's the light?" Naruto shouted

"The light is an especial type of energy that make the user evolve to the most powerful level. I want it to go to the super ultimate level!" Daemon explained. Then he took a serious expression "Although, how did you get here? This is my world. The world between the human and digital world"

"I don't know. Wait. This is your world? Then i'm in other world? That explains why there aren't people here!" Naruto reasoned.

"Indeed. You are special though. I can tell. You hold a power that would be useful. Maybe i'll pay a visit to your world after i get the light! Hahaha!" He put a superior smirk that put Sasuke to shame. "Now tell me how did you get here?"

"I... listened to a voice..." the realizarion struck him like a ton of bricks on the head. "Rhythm... you called for me. You called for help!"

She looked at him puzzled "I don't remember calling you..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to get the light one way or another" He rushed and tackled Naruto aome meters away. He grabbed Rhythm and kept asking for the light.

Then some shuriken inbeded in Daemon skin but he took them of and crushed them. He glanced and saw a bruised Naruto.

Naruto made a cross handseal and shouted "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

In explosion of smoke, two hundred clones appeared. Naruto was angered "Leave her alone!" All the clones shouted in unison. All of them charged at Daemon and started punching him, kicking him and stabbing him. Daemon actually felt something.

Meanwhile Naruto went for Rhythm. She looked tired. But was fine. She looked Naruto and asked him "How did you-" but was interrupted by Naruto

"You're my friend Rhythm-chan. I'll do anything for the people i care for. For my precious people. You are one of them" He gave one foxy grin.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Them she noticed that her hat was lost. She had in her head a pair of butterfly wings.

Just then Daemon exterminated the last clone. He turned to the duo and said "See you can't defeat me. And when i get to the super ultimate level, no one will be able to stop me!"

"I won't let that happen! I will defeat you. And remember i never go back on my word!" Naruto shouted and took a serious expression "That's my nindo!"

Beside him Rhythm was looking in awe. She stood up and with determination she didn't knew she had, she shouted "I will fight beside you Naruto! I will help you to defeat him!"

Naruto smiled at her and took her hand. Both started to glow. Naruto had blue data like energy that enveloped his body. Rhythm was absorbing that energy and her body was enveloped in a light and her body started changing.

When the light dissapeared there was a woman who was 20 or so, in a white long dress with long pink hair. She had a pair of big green butterfly wings on her back. Finally a long violet scarf was attached in her neck.

"Rhythm... you... evolved?" Now Naruto was looking in awe. She smiled and nodded.

"The light! You are the light!" Daemon charged at Rhythm only to be repeled by an energy barrier. "What!?"

"You will not harm my friend or myself anymore!" That said, she generated a bow and an arrow made of white energy. "For your sins, you will be punished!" She fired the arrow and stabbed Daemon in the chest

"Argh!" He cried in pain and his body started to disappear.

"Rhythm! You did it!" Naruto cheered and hugged her.

"Yes! I couldn't have done without you haha" She smiled but saw something that alerted her. A ray of dark energy was fired and was directed at... "NARUTO!"

"GAH!"

Naruto was wide eyed. He didn't saw that coming. In front of him he saw... "RHYTHM!" He shouted

Rhythm tackled Naruto out of the way and was striked by the beam.

Naruto turned to the remnant of Daemons body. He was smirking...

"RHYTHM! HANG ON! I-I'LL CURE YOU... I-I'LL..." Naruto was crying. She was his first friend. Why? "Please... don't go away... Rhythm... please..." He whispered

She smiled "N-Naruto... you're m-my best and only friend... i'll always remember you..."

"But i won't see you again!" He was sobbing. Why me?

"Silly... digimons d-don't really die... we resurrect..." She looked at his eyes and smiled faintly. "Please destroy Daemon..."

With that she exploded in data...

Naruto looked down in sorrow but he will mantain his promise to Rhythm.

"Hahahahaha"

Naruto looked up in rage to see something that made him explode...

Daemon was absorbing Rhythm. He was regenerating. But his body was different. Now he was taller and the cloak was gone. He had a green core in the abdomen. Now Naruto saw a true demon. A purple furred beast who screamed

**Daemon Shinka...Super Ultimate Daemon!**

Naruto watched in rage. This monster killed Rhythm!

Naruto's eyes became red blood and slit. A red cloak of chakra covered Naruto. His whiskers deepened and now he had fangs and claws. The chakra formed a tail...

"So that's what i felt! Bring it pathetic human!" Daemon taunted

"Yo**u kil**led Rhythm **you'll PAY!" **Naruto charged at Daemon at an inhuman speed and smashed him. Daemon shrugged it off.

"Pathetic! You will not defeat me hahahahaha!"

Naruto, crying formed a second tail which made his lips black and around his eyes appeared a black line as well. Faster than before, Naruto engaged in a taijutsu battle with no results.

Frustrated Naruto growled in rage and a sphere of blood red chakra enveloped him.

Daemon smirking starting to feel an menacing aura coming from him "Yes give yourself to your rage and hatred! Show me your power!"

Without control of himself Naruto appeared with five tails made of chakra but that didn't called the attention of daemon. It was the fact that the skin was ripped off from Naruto. He looked like a fox...

Naruto went berserk in that momentand tried to rip Daemon in every mean. Daemon evaded all the attack but the buildings were obliterated.

Naruto charged up enough energy and shot a flare of energy which hit dead on Daemon.

Daemon glared at Naruto "Huh i actually felt it haha!"

Naruto roared and an esqueletical estructure appeared with his sixth tail.

Naruto banished and tackled Daemon. Then he extended his claws only for Daemon to grab his hand and crush it.

"Rahhhhh!" Naruto roared in pain. Meanwhile a seventh tail appeared and his hand/claw started healing.

"My my, you are becoming a nuisance. Now die!" With that energy gathered in Daemon's mouth "Algol's Flame"

The attack conected with Naruto and he was engulfed in flames. When they vanished, a fox with eight tail emerged. It looked like the flesh of the fox.

Daemon chuckled "This is becoming a challenge hahaah!"

At the same moment, Naruto was in what looked like a sewer. It was iluminated by a dim red light. Naruto heard a growl. Unwillingly he followed it. He arived to the point where he saw a cage. The cage had a paper with the kanji for seal. Inside Naruto saw red blood eyes glaring at him.

_**You know who i am...**_

_Kyubi..._

_**Yes. My jailor decided to pay a visit...**_

_Why i am here?_

_**You need power... to avenge your friend...**_

Naruto's eyes widen _How do you know!?_

_**I'm inside of you, want it or not i see what you see and what you not se hehe...**_

_What do you want?_

_**If you want to avenge your friend, rip the seal. I'll kill that pathetic excuse for a demon for you...**_

_What do you want in exchange?_

_**Right to the point eh... well i want my freedom...**_

_N-no! I.._

_**Don't you want to avenge your friend? Don't let her death being in vain...**_

_Mmm... o-ok_

Naruto walked to the cage. His hands reaching at the seal. The kyubi had a face of satisfaction that said _soon hahahaha!. _Naruto was about to touch the seal when a yellow blur tackled him

_Not your day to escape fox..._

Kyubi's eyes widen at recognizing the person in front of him.

_**NAMIKAZE!**_

The man was tall. He had blonde hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a common jounin clothes, except for the white cloak with the kanjo for _fourth._

Naruto saw this man and recognized him. Minato turned around to see Naruto and smiled. Beside him he saw a woman with red long hair with violet eyes.

_That loud fox won't let us talk in piece_

With that the sewer disappeared. Now the three were in a flower field. The two adults smiled

"Naruto we finally meet" said the woman

Naruto looked at both of them. "The fourth hokage and..."

"Kushina" She completed

"What are you two doing in my mind?"

"Naruto... you've grown huh. How old are you?" Minato asked

"Twelve. No tell me why are you here?!" He was losing the temper. Being in front of the person who sealed a demon in you isn't comfortable.

"Naruto Miso Namikaze Uzumaki! That no way to speak to your parents!" Kushina yelled. Her hair was levitating... it had life... scary. Minato paled. Naruto wasn't better but when his head rebooted and procesed, he realized something... Naruto Miso NAMIKAZE Uzumaki?

"You're my p-parents?..." Naruto tried his best to not break with no avail. Both nodded.

Suddenly Naruto punched Minato straight in the stomach.

"Why... why did you sealed the fucking kyubi in me why?! Why did you did this to your own son!?" Naruto shouted while crying. Minato was left rolling on the ground. Kushina understood very well. She hugged Naruto. She knew how was the life of a jinchuuriki. It wasn't pretty. A lonely life.

Naruto's eyes widen. He realized something. He was in front of his parents. So he weakly he sttutered "Kaa-chan"

"Don't worry sochi... i'm here"

Naruto hugged back. Sobbing on his mother shoulder.

"I'm sorry. For what you had to live. I understand"

"How?"

"First is that i was the previous vessel of the kyubi, second i saw your memories"

"Wow..."

"Now back to bussines, Minato stop slacking off!" When Minato saw that her hair started moving he jumped on his feet in less than a second.

Minato looked at Naruto "Naruto we are aware of what's going on and what happened to your friend. The only possible way for you to win is controlling the power of the kyubi. We are going to help you as much as we can"

"Arigatou tou-chan, kaa-chan. Now let's tame that baka-fox! -ttebayo!"

"Alright let's do it! -ttebane!"

Minato looked at the pair while laughing 'They act the same way...'

"Don't think of finishing that thought!"

Outside Daemon was going to impale the fox when he was repelled by a blast of energy. When he turned to see the fox was long gone. In it's place there was Naruto who was covered in yellow flames and a black sealing pattern. His eyes were red and round. He looked angry.

"What's this!? My body burns with it!" Shouted a panicked Daemon.

Naruto looked at him fearless. "It's the will to fight!" He banished at a speed that rivaled the Hiraishin and appeared in front of Daemon. Daemon was shocked by the speed. But when he was punched he was more shocked to see that the damaged part was burning, he was shell shocked.

"HOW CAN A MERE HUMAN INFLICT THIS DAMAGE TO ME?! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Me? I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! And i will defeat you! -ttebayo" He extended his arms to form a black ball of energy in front of him. Arms made of chakra extended to prepare the final attack. The attack wasn't stable but then in became steady. It started to flow like the wind, with the grace of the water, with the force of the earth, with the passion of the fire and the speed of lighting. Naruto looked at his side and saw a the trasparent figure of Rhythm. She was smiling. She nodded and Naruto continued with his attack. With the attack finished he shouted

"BIJU DAMA!"

With all his energy he shot the ball of energy which erased Daemon from existence...

"GAHHH! IMPOSSIBLE! ARGH!"

Daemon dissapeared.

"YATTA!"

Naruto cheered his triumph against the super ultimate demon lord. Then he turned to see Rhythm. She held thumb up and said "You did it Naruto"

"Rhythm! Arigatou. It's all thanks to you!" That smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you. Now i gotta go. See you soon..." she turned around and started to walk away. The buildings surrounding them started to dissapear in shining stardust.

Naruto runned to hug Rhythm only to go through her. "Please Rhythm. Promise we'll see again!" He said crying

"Naruto i'll be with you forever, after all you are my partner. Naruto hold the people who cares for you in your heart. You'll be in mine..." She reassured Naruto. She grabbed her scarf and gave it to Naruto. With that the world went white.

"And you in mine..."

Naruto opened his eyes. He was back in the forest where everything started. Looking at his clock he saw it was 8:03pm. He smiled weakly, but it was real. At first he didn't knew if what he saw was true or just a dream. But any doubt was erased when in the floor was lying a scarf... Rhythm scarf. He took it and attached it much like Konohamaru. He started walking to Konoha. Upon reaching the main street, Naruto heard the sound of music. It was coming from Ino's house. The party. He remembered that he wasn't invited. With all his willforce he avoided it and directed himself to the Ichiraku, but stopped when he heard a voice calling him.

"N-naruto"

He turned to see Hyuga Hinata. The girl was Naruto's former classmate. She was shy and self concious. Naruto waved and smiled "Oi Hinata! Weren't you invited to the party?"

She started poking her fingers and managed to say. "Y-yes. But i s-saw what they d-did to you. So i l-left..."

Naruto perked at this. _She left the party for me? _"Arigatou, Hinata-chan..." Not knowing what to say to the Hyuga heiress he said "Ne Hinata wanna come to have some ramen? My treat"

She looked at him with a smile. "I w-would like t-that" _Naruto-kun is asking me to go and eat with him!_

With that the two left...

After the dinner Naruto went to escirt Hinata to the Hyuga compound and then to his appartment. Reviewing the dinner with Hinata he could say that he was quite surprised. He had too much fun with Hinata. And before going back to his appartment, she kissed him in his cheek. Naruto blushed badly, almost rivaling her.

When he was going to the bathroom, he saw a light coming from his bedroom.

He entered and an egg. It was quite big and was white with a diagonal violet strap. Remembering something he was told, he smiled widely.

**The end...**


End file.
